


Babe Heffron NSFW Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers NSFW Alphabets [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: NSFW Headcanons for Babe Heffron.





	Babe Heffron NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I developed this particular one for my own use, if you send me a message I’ll be glad to send you a link to the original template! I'm under the same username at tumblr, wattpad, and ff.net.

**A = Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex.  
**

His whole little world would shatter if he could not immediately get into your arms. He looks at you with those big brown eyes, worrying his lip between his teeth. Every time, it seems like he’s genuinely convinced that you’re not going to hold him, and his anxiety builds in those terrible nanoseconds. He won’t say anything. He knows better. Every worry in the world, every single one that he’s ever taken on himself or had thrust upon him, is completely gone whenever you touch his hair and kiss his forehead.

 

**B = Body Worship - What part of you do they love most and lavish with attention?**

Your hands. He takes them in his and kisses them and that is one of the many ways Babe Heffron knows how to beg. He presses his lips to the tip of each finger, to every knuckle, and tries to get you to touch him. He knows if he tries too hard, he’ll feel the sting of your palm across his cheek, and it gives him chills.

 

**C = Careful - How do they treat you during sex? Are they careful with you or rough?**

It’s not his place to lay a finger on you if you don’t tell him to do so.

**D = Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

Babe Heffron is a sub. There’s not a dominant bone in his body. Everything about him craves the peaceful feeling he gets in losing every little bit of power to you. It makes his whole being tremble with need.

**E = Every time - What do they do/need for every sexual encounter?**

He needs one more soft kiss on the cheek, one more smile. Tell him you love him one more time before you put another bruise on his neck.

 

**F = Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

All of Babe’s fantasies are a variation on the same theme. You’re at dinner somewhere with a lot of other people, sitting next to him, and you begin by slowly rubbing his knee. You take your time as the conversation goes on, travelling up his thighs, back down again. He cannot let on a single thing, and he doesn’t. He knows better.

The difficult part is when you finally touch him, and you do, and he has to stop breathing. He knows you’re not going to stop until you make him come.

**G = Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

He doesn’t know if you intended for it to happen or not. He would assume that you did, because you’ve ‘gotten caught’ before, and Babe just tries his best to meet your expectations. You probably just wanted people to see how obedient he is…

**H = Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated**

His nipples are crazy sensitive.  _All_  you have to do is ever-so-lightly draw a circle around one of them to make him whimper.

**I = Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

He’s whatever you say he is before, during, and after sex. Eagerly. Desperately.  _Please_.

**J = Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

He’s a simple man who just wants you to fuck him in the ass, okay?

**K = Keep - Do they keep any mementos of past sexual encounters?**

Only a collar of hickeys and delicious aches and pains that fade away only too quickly.

**L = Location -  Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

His personal favourite is your own bedroom. That’s where he knows he’s got the potential to get  _all_  of your attention, and there’s a wider variety of what can actually happen to him. It’s enough to make his heart slam around inside his chest and his knees tense with anticipation whenever you close the door.

**M = Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

Naturally, he has to ask for permission first, and he wants you to say no. At first. He wants to convince you to let him. What gets him off is the impatience in your eyes, in your sigh, the way you cross your arms at him and bounce your ankle as his face grows more and more pink in the face.

Maybe choke him a bit?

**N = NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Never any weapon play of any kind. He’s…he’s seen enough of those for one lifetime.

**O = On - Things that turn them on most.**

The sound of you tightening the leather straps of your harness. The feeling of your nails on his chest. When you grab him by the hair and kiss him really, really hard.

**P = Position -  Their favourite position to have sex in.**

Reverse cowgirl, because he can get the best view of your ass  _and_  because having you not even look at him makes him feel spectacularly used.

**Q = Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

In a way, yes, because it’s sex and attention from you. Really, he’s up for anything you’re willing to give him.

**R = Risque - Something a little norty**

Babe has tried to get you to act out his little jacking him off under the table while out to dinner with friends thing more than a few times.

**S = Sweet Nothings - What, if anything, do they say to you during sex?**

In between panting and moaning and begging like a common whore, Babe reminds you how important you are to him and how much he loves you. There’s nothing about you that isn’t a dream come true for him, or all his dreams come true in the form of someone who loves him back, unconditionally, and takes care of him every single day.

**T = Tease = Do they like teasing or to be teased?**

Oh, uh, he likes being teased, yes, very much so. Ahem.

**U = Uninhibited - Are they more reserved or open in their sexuality?**

Obviously very open. Definitely open. There’s nothing Babe  _wants_ to hold back from you, even if he could.

**V = Virility - How strong is their sex drive?**

Babe’s sexual desire is a constant smoulder. It can be stoked (and has been) with a snap of your fingers.

**W = Wanted - What makes THEM feel like you’re interested in them?**

When you tell him how pretty he is, and he  _so is_. When you put your hand on his cheek and say 'Babe, you’re the most beautiful boy in the world, he can’t help but grin so big. His heart does a funny little dance in his chest and he’ll put his head on your chest and hope to hear it again and again.

**X = XXX - Do they have/consume porn, and/or do they like consuming it with you?**

Even if he  _could_ , he probably wouldn’t be very into it.

**Y = Yummy = How much do they love going down on their partner?**

For the love of sweet God above, use his mouth. Pussy’s the most important meal of the day.

**Z= ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

In  _your_  arms? With  _your_  fingers in his hair? Hearing that he’s loved? Out like a lamp before too long.


End file.
